


最後的纏綿

by guantasanqiershiyi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Soulmates, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantasanqiershiyi/pseuds/guantasanqiershiyi
Summary: 110話尾，越獄成功後，在弗洛克尋找漢吉等人時，艾連趁空檔單獨見了希絲特莉亞，艾連實父論，帽子男是養父
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	最後的纏綿

**Author's Note:**

> ◎建議搭配一首英文歌“Everytime We Touch" ，還滿應景的  
> ◎避雷針：孕婦性愛、ntr、艾米親情向、尤希友情向

「能夠拯救艾爾迪亞帝國的人，就只有你⋯⋯艾連•葉卡！」放眼望去，是黑壓壓的一群人，他們都深信艾連是救世主，是帕拉迪島的救世主。

艾連凝視著弗洛克，在披上外套的時候，他發號施令「現在我們該做的，就是找到吉克。」

「是！」弗洛克露出一抹勝利的微笑。

「但在那之前，你們要先去掌控漢吉他們，不能讓他們阻止計畫，所以要帶上他們行動。」

「你們？艾連，你不跟我們一起去嗎？」弗洛克不明所以。

「我還有事要做。」艾連沉下臉，是的，他還有必須要見上一面的人，如果現在不見，估計以後就沒機會了，此外對於米卡莎的感情也必須做個了斷「到時我要跟米卡莎和阿爾敏談談，你們找到漢吉他們之後，再告訴我地點在哪。」

說完，艾連轉身就走，往弗洛克他們的反方向去。

「艾連先生果然是擔心米卡莎小姐的。」路易潔望著艾連的背影喃喃道。

「走吧。」弗洛克瞥了她一眼，艾連要去見誰，他心裡猜出個大概，但也沒接路易潔的話，因為艾連自有主意。

艾連沿著通往農場的方向去，那裡過去是雷斯家的領地，但現在已經改成孤兒院了，希絲特莉亞，她一定也在那裡。

她的肚子現在肯定已經隆起了，艾連想著，自從那次一別，他們已經有大約半年沒見了。

不知不覺就走到農場了，艾連熟稔地翻越籬笆，走向裡面的小木屋。

「您是葉卡先生嗎？」一個戴貝雷帽男性從迴廊冒出來。

艾連點點頭，這個男人就是希絲特莉亞的「丈夫」，但他永遠記不得他的名字，或者說，他不想記得。

「您要喝杯茶嗎？」帽子男很有禮貌地問。

「不用，我要跟希絲特莉亞私下說點話，請你迴避一下。」艾連盡量不表現出不耐煩的模樣，但他懶得跟帽子男多說半句話。

於是艾連不再理會帽子男，逕自拐了兩個彎，來到屋子的後門，看見希絲特莉亞坐在搖椅上。

「希絲特莉亞。」艾連輕喚著她，同時單膝跪在她身邊。

希絲特莉亞整個人都像是失去了靈魂似的，這模樣看得艾連心疼不已，他無可奈何地拉起她的手，在手心處落下輕吻。

希絲特莉亞彷彿這時才注意到他的存在，她微微側過頭，碧藍色眼睛又找回了光彩，她愣了下，隨即發出驚喜的叫聲，不敢置信地捧起艾連的臉「艾連⋯⋯真的是你嗎？」

「是我啊。」艾連任她觸碰自己，希絲特莉亞溫熱的小手總能給他安慰，尤其在經過奇襲瑪雷的事之後，不被同伴諒解，還被關押在地牢，現在的女王，更讓他眷戀無比。

「我以為再也見不到你了⋯⋯」希絲特莉亞不禁紅了眼眶，她不是個愛哭鬼，但艾連每次都能挑起她的淚點。

「不會的，我說過一定會活著回來，既然答應妳，我就會做到。」艾連將她從搖椅上拉起來，仔細打量著。

聽他如此的說道，希絲特莉亞這才露出久違的笑容，她發覺自己好久沒笑過了，久到現在笑起來，竟覺得好不習慣。

「妳跟孩子都還好嗎？」艾連輕摟著她的腰，一記吻輕輕落在女王的額頭上，鼻間圍繞的，是他最想念的味道，希絲特莉亞，她始終在這裡等待他回來。

「都好，你不用擔心。」她起踮腳尖，回應艾連的是落在他唇上的吻，趁他還沒反應過來之際，希絲特莉亞狡猾地重重一啃，卻一不小心沒控制好力道，咬破了艾連的嘴唇。

「好痛！」話雖如此，艾連不僅沒推開她，還反而把懷裡的人兒給抱緊了，他明白的，女王還沒原諒他。

「誰叫你要去做那麽危險的事？」希絲特莉亞可沒打算道歉，她垂下眼眸，不想讓艾連看見她的脆弱，然而說到最後，她還是哽咽了「如果有個萬一，我跟孩子⋯⋯要怎麼辦？」

「有米卡莎和阿爾敏，還有約翰他們，作戰算得上勝利，而且最後漢吉也照我的意思出兵了。」艾連輕輕把她的頭按在胸膛，在女王的耳畔低語。

希絲特莉亞用力地回抱艾連，死死抓著他腰間的衣服，如果可以，她真的不願再放手，然而，她知道他們不能永遠停在這裡，艾連隨時都會離開，他想去哪、想做什麼，沒人能阻止，即使他們之間已然有了一條新生命。

「我這不是回來了嗎？大家也⋯⋯」說出這些話時，艾連突然心裡一揪，到底沒辦法對莎夏的死釋然，他至今還是不敢相信，那個以吃為命的女孩，居然就這麼離開了。

「艾連，我知道了。」希絲特莉亞猛然抬頭，剛好看見艾連眼底來不及掩藏的痛苦「關於莎夏的事。」

「妳知道啦⋯⋯」他偏過頭苦笑著，艾連待在在地牢時，曾無數次反問自己，後悔嗎？

答案是，不後悔，但遺憾。但心口卻痛到令人窒息，因為嚴格來說，他確實間接造成了莎夏的死，而這一切他早就透過道路看見了，可是他卻無能為力去改變。

「艾連，我當時沒在場，所以沒辦法對這件事作出任何評斷，但我知道，如果能夠避免失去同伴，你是絕對不會選擇這麼極端的作法，我相信這是你經過反覆考量才做的決定，而且那兩個突然出現在飛行船上的小孩，完全在意料之外，不是嗎？」

希絲特莉亞的眼睛直視著他，彷彿帶有魔力一般，艾連鬼使神差地點頭，女王的話讓他受傷的心，似乎癒合了點。

「讓我看看你哪裡受傷了，好嗎？」她緩緩拉下他外套的拉鍊，一邊揚起頭詢問。

「我是巨人啊，那種傷早就沒事了。」艾連遲疑道。

「笨蛋！我是想跟你好好相處嘛！」女王忍不住嗔道，稍微使力把他推到牆壁上，艾連還是跟之前一樣，對感情的事意外的非常遲鈍。

她迅速脫掉艾連的外套，將它隨意拋到搖椅上。

「因為我就想見妳一面。」說出這句話時，艾連是有點感傷的，因為他這次，他真的不確定是否能再平安回來。

希絲特莉亞不再說話，直接湊過去啃咬他乳尖，另一邊則用手指挑逗著，不一會兒，就聽見艾連的喉嚨發出細小而混濁的呻吟。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾連努力克制自己，但希絲特莉亞實在太誘人了，慾望如烈火般使勁燃燒，連他的理智也一併燒去。

已經升起地表的太陽光刺到艾連的眼睛，讓他猛然想起，這裡可是露天啊露天！對面要是有人來不就馬上被看光光了嗎？！

「希絲，不行⋯⋯這裡不行！」艾連難得慌張了，他觀望了四周，最後一咬牙把希絲特莉亞打橫抱起。

「啊！」女王被他突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，但她並不討厭這種感覺，因為這是艾連少之又少的主動行為。

他將希絲特莉亞抱進房子，小心翼翼地把她放在床上，然後把房門鎖上，確保誰都不會進到這個房間。

「妳，妳丈夫他⋯⋯」回到希絲特莉亞身邊，艾連卻語無倫次，他自己都不明白自己想說什麼，但這種感受還是不好的，總覺得對帽子男有些愧疚。

「我跟他坦白過了，他也算是為了帕拉迪島的未來，才配合我演這齣戲。」希絲特莉亞坐起身來，高度剛好能替艾連解開他的皮帶和褲子。

「這樣啊⋯⋯那就好。」拋開所有的顧慮吧，艾連告訴自己，就現在這一刻就好。

其實他們都明白，帽子男主動擔起王夫職責，不僅僅只是為了帕拉迪島，當然也不只是要堵住高官之口，而是因為他真心喜歡希絲特莉亞，所以才會不顧一切成為女王的守護者，既是贖罪，也是為愛製造機會。

也許是察覺到艾連的遲疑，希絲特莉亞堅定道「我沒有跟他過，艾連是我的唯一，所以我的孩子絕對是艾連的孩子。」

褲子被完全脫掉了，艾連隨手把它扔到遙遠的一旁，然後再次跪下，這次是雙膝著地，他手心向上與她十指相扣「我從來沒有懷疑過，孩子是誰的，難道我會不知道嗎？」

艾連真誠的綠眼睛正視著她，而她也凝視著艾連，希絲特莉亞給他一個淺吻作為回答。

阿卡曼的習性，艾連有透過信件跟她提過，他與米卡莎的存在就像君主與騎士，而現在，由弗洛克領導的葉卡派也展開行動了，他們奉艾連為神一般的地位。

確實，艾連不論到哪都是王與神的存在，可是唯獨在一人面前例外，那個人就是希絲特莉亞。

於艾連而言，他心目中真正的女神與君主只有她一人，這世上唯一能使他臣服的，自始至終都只有希絲特莉亞。

艾連從她的腳趾開始吻起，柔軟的嘴唇輕啄她的肌膚，希絲特莉亞順著他的動作緩緩張開了修長而勻稱的腿。

吻到大腿時，艾連停住了，他抬起下巴，渴求似的望著女王，說出來的話背離慾望「我們不能繼續，妳懷有身孕。」

「沒關係的，我們的孩子沒那麼脆弱，他流有王家血脈，而且也流有艾連你的血，小心一點就好了。」

不是真的不想繼續，而是他需要一句話做為動力，艾連爬上床，將希絲特莉亞護在臂彎中，引導她躺下。

脫去她單薄的連身裙和貼身衣褲後，艾連這時才感覺到她的肚子真的高高隆起了，穿著衣服時反而那麽真實的感覺。

「真的辛苦妳了，雖然現在這樣說已經太晚了，但我果然還是不希望妳背負責任。」想到希絲特莉亞最終為了艾爾迪亞帝國犧牲，不論多少次，艾連都感到疼惜不已，他們都是一樣的，為了保護家人，而選擇犧牲自己，也正因如此，他才會為了扭轉局勢而行動。

「因為是艾連，所以我並不覺得辛苦。」希絲特莉亞笑道。

「嗯。」艾連輕聲應了下，如果他不能改變希絲特莉亞的決定，那麼她和她肚子裡的孩子，就由他來守護到底吧，為了妻兒和同伴們，即使是墮為惡魔，他也在所不惜，只是這份決心他不能、不會跟任何人提起，尤其是希絲特莉亞。

兩人深深望進對方的眼睛，明亮的眼眸倒映著彼此的身影，再無他人，他們擁吻在一起，此時此刻，他們並不是只有兩個人，而是三個人，艾連、希絲特莉亞以及帕拉迪島的希望——王嗣。

艾連低下頭，以吸吮的方式吻著她的頸脖，她打了個激靈，好似體內有股電流通過全身，而他繼續肆無忌憚地攻略她的鎖骨，然後又來到她的雙乳。

能被如似珍寶地對待，希絲特莉亞當然非常感動，但更多的是幸福，她身為王族，卻是私生女，曾以為這世上除了尤米爾，不會再有人在乎她的感受，然而艾連卻在那時與她互通了心意，讓她知道，她還是可以再愛人與被人愛。

與他血氣方剛的性子截然不同，艾連的吻就像春雨，溫暖而輕柔，令人無限眷戀又刻骨銘心。

自始至終，艾連都一直把她護在懷裡，一隻手臂墊在希絲特莉亞的背後，好讓她能輕鬆地撐起上半身。

確定希絲特莉亞的雙乳都被淺紅的吻痕佔滿後，艾連轉移陣地到最後的城池，他扳開她的雙腿，毫不猶豫地吻上她的私處，並用點力道舔吮，但又不致於讓她疼痛。

她時不時會發出浸在口鼻的哼聲，而這樣的聲音對艾連來說無疑是誘惑，就他而言，上床後直接完事才是他的風格，但艾連從一開始就知道，希絲特莉亞不會喜歡那麽蠻橫的方式，因此他總會做足夠前戲，只希望她能舒服些。

從相知到相惜，是如此不易，在這短暫的片刻裡，艾連眼中暫時沒有了「自由」，而是滿滿的希絲特莉亞，他輕巧翻身，將女王拉到自己的身上，讓她安穩地坐在他的腹部。

希絲特莉亞只需放鬆地坐著，艾連就能以女上男下的姿勢進入她，從他們第一次交合，她就不需要出半點力氣，因為他捨不得讓嬌小的她勞累。

「艾連⋯⋯」她意亂情迷地喊著他的名字，汗水在兩人的肌膚上淌流，艾連的動作明顯比以前輕柔許多，而這樣的體貼也讓她感受到更多的溫存，讓希絲特莉亞深刻體會到，他艾連•葉卡，就在她的體內！

「怎麼了？太快了嗎？」艾連死咬住下唇，更加放慢了速度，但還是不肯減輕力道半分，每一次都完全沒入，他要以行動向全世界宣示他的主權。

「⋯⋯沒有。」希絲特莉亞抱住肚子，看著身下的人大汗淋漓的模樣，她有些愧疚道「我的體重增加了很多。」

「那是因為妳有了我們的孩子啊。」她不知道的是，艾連之所以滿頭大汗，是因為他們不能太過劇烈，而他只能極力忍耐想狠狠進出的衝動。

艾連被不斷延遲的快意，逼得幾近瘋狂，他穩穩扶著她的腰，股間起伏的同時，無比清晰的感受到她的緊緻。

「艾連，我愛你。」希絲特莉亞雙眼迷離地看著艾連，但她眼中的倒影卻清楚不已。

最後一次全部進入她的體內時，艾連感覺自己要到了，他小心謹慎地坐起來，而希絲特莉亞則跨坐在他身上，艾連摟緊了她，在咬住她的耳垂時問道「希絲，可以嗎？」

「嗯。」希絲特莉亞輕輕將頭倚在他肩上，這些年艾連變得很高，肩膀也寬了許多，與當初一同在訓練兵團受訓的模樣截然不同，他的改變使她感到既熟悉又陌生，但這種矛盾，希絲特莉亞其實挺喜歡的，趁他因預備而喘息的片刻，她湊上去封住他的唇，連帶他的呼吸也一併奪走。

剎那間，隨著她的丁香入侵口內，艾連也像脫韁野馬般的釋放了，希絲特莉亞太過甜美，甜美到讓他足以忘記呼吸。

良久之後，希絲特莉亞才鬆開他，艾連大口大口的呼吸著，待兩人都平息下來，才把她抱到床上。

完事後兩人都沉默了，為了避免身為孕婦的希絲特莉亞著涼，艾連首先拉過棉被替她蓋著，然後打了塊濕涼的毛巾，仔細地擦拭她的全身上下，最後才替她穿戴整齊。

而艾連自己，就沒那麼講究了，用乾毛巾大致擦乾身體後，就快速地穿起褲子。

「你沒有衣服嗎？」就在艾連準備開門去拿外套時，希絲特莉亞有點費力地站起來。

「沒有，他們好像只來得及給我準備外套。」所謂他們，希絲特莉亞知道，指的不是米卡莎或阿爾敏，而是葉卡派。

「你等等，我給你拿一件衣服。」她踏著有些虛浮的步伐，走到衣櫃，打開最上面的櫃子，拿了一件綠色的上衣出來「這是我在這裡待產時縫的，是照你的身形比例，你穿穿看合不合。」

「好。」艾連早在她叫他前，就已經跟在她身後了，他接過衣服套到身上，意料之中很合身。

有一小段的時間，希絲特莉亞就這麼與他相望，誰都沒有開口說一個字，她知道他要離開了，一般人或許要道別，但就如她做衣服給他，而他不用道謝一樣，他們之間從來不需要多餘的「謝謝、請、對不起」。

「我們的孩子是自由的。」臨別前，艾連最後一次單膝跪下，執起她的手，然後吻住她的手背。

他的王，他的神，只有希絲特莉亞•雷斯，之後的戰爭艾連非打不可，而他將還給艾爾迪亞人應得的自由，他會給希絲特莉亞以及他們孩子自由，絕對不會再讓他們過上家畜般，被豢養於高牆內的生活了。

「我相信你。」希絲特莉亞淺笑道，主動拉起艾連的手，帶他走向門口。

打開門後迎面而來的是高陽，艾連拿起外套，然後把她牽去坐到搖椅上。

她坐上搖椅，落幕和空虛湧上心頭，最終在艾連離開前問道「你打算跟漢吉他們解釋嗎？」

「不會。」他恢復了冷漠的神情。

「連米卡莎、阿爾敏也隻字不提嗎？」希絲特莉亞不禁有些激動地站起來，行動不便的身體搖晃了下。

他反射性地出手扶著她，卻並未回答，只是定定地看著她。

「米卡莎⋯⋯她很喜歡你。」希絲特莉亞異常認真道，米卡莎的事她不曾在艾連面前提過，總覺得很是彆扭，但是已至此，再不提可能就沒機會了，她不是一個矯情的人，但這些年來大家一起相處，她清楚地明白那個阿卡曼的少女，對艾連的情感，只因為那份情感，希絲特莉亞也擁有著。

艾連默默看著她，恍神了一小段時間，然後才說道「米卡莎與我都視對方為家人，自從我的父母死去，那個回不去的家，就只剩我跟她兩人了，而妳，妳不只是我的同伴和知己，對我來說，妳是非常、非常特別的存在，有著不同於其他人的牽絆。」

希絲特莉亞閉上眼睛，感受陽光照在身上的溫暖，聆聽艾連離開的腳步聲，計畫早已開始，而且無法停下，他們都深愛著彼此，但世間不容許他們懦弱地止步，艾連有他該打的仗要打，而希絲特莉亞也有她該做的事要做，他們必須為了艾爾迪亞人和帕拉迪島的未來而活。

艾連離開了小木屋，看到帽子男正在牡羊，他們都也看見了對方。

帽子男停下手邊工作，對艾連做出一個兵團的敬禮動作，右手握拳放在心臟上，艾連朝他微微點了個頭，然後離開。

已經不需要再擔心了，因為那個帽子男會好好照顧希絲特莉亞，他一定可以代替自己守護她的後半輩子。確定這點後，艾連在無留戀，離開了農場。

他對空中發出一個紅色的信號彈，沒過多久，遙遠的另一方也發出一個紅色信號彈，那是弗洛克的提示，以便指出漢吉他們在哪裡。

確認方向後，艾連堅定地邁向目的地，現在他踏上的是一條不歸路，而這條不歸路，就是讓他所愛的人和愛他的人獲得自由的路，因此他絕不會回頭，誰都再也阻止不了。

#全文完#

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇是因為我注意到110話弗洛克給艾連的只有連帽外套，但112話艾連再次登場和米卡莎、阿爾敏談話時，身上卻多了上衣，於是仔細看漫畫如我，當然不會錯過這小小的細節，來發揮大大的腦洞啦～
> 
> 篇名取自「Last Supper 最後的晚餐」，帶有預知生死大事、沉重及無奈的感覺


End file.
